Enzeru
Enzeru Enzeru; The Motherly race. They love children. They cannot fly despite their wings, but can be charmed with magic to fly as they are very skilled with magic. Physiology Enzeru have wings though they can't fly, wings are for decoration mostly and for sprinting quicker. They are tall (5’4 – 5’11) and have a curvy body type. Enzeru mainly have green, blue, yellow, orange, purple eyes. Their hair can come in any colouryou can think of. Like most other Yumeterrian they are naturally pretty. Enzeru look very humanlike. Now to talk wings they are small and unlike faeries not very butterflylike. Enzeru ussually wear natural clothes, from nature (eg. leafy, bark, flower colors). They prefer to wear dresses that are flowy and graceful. Personality Enzeru are a very loving, motherly race. They are kind, generous, wise and accepting. They love children, and usually have many. They are very reasuring to even just be around. Housing Enzeru live in the forests, but adapt very easily to many plces such as multiracial towns and cities. They live in old, large houses, with lots of rooms, and a large backyard for the children to play. The housing is ussually far apart. Each house ussually have gardens, because they like to grow their own food. Enzeru tend to live close to their family and children that have moved out, they rarely move more than two villages apart. Birth and relationships Being like humans in many ways mating is basically the same, but not unlike faeries they must mate with humanoids in order to reproduce. For relationships there isn't really much to say, as they are very close to their partner, and more often than not don't get married. But they love their children. Strengths and Weaknesses Strength- 4/10 Enzeru have the advantage of size to some smaller races, but are useless to bigger ones. Constitution: 6/10 Enzeru, with their bigger build can take hits quite well. Stamina: 5/10 Enzeru are about average as they are not small and agile. Magic: 6/10 Enzeru are good with magic because naturally in order to survive they must have magic to defend themselfs, plus magic is a houshold dependancy Agility: 4/10 Enzeru have larger bodies and find it hard to manuver them quickly. Dexterity 6/10 Enzeru are about average though they are not hand combat like they are very gracefull. Intelligence:7/10 Enzeru are quite witty. Wisdom 8/10 The motherly like trait goes with wisdom. Charisma 7/10 The enzeru is a loved race because of its acceptance and kindness. Comeliness 7/10 Like most of the yumeterran races they are naturally pretty. Diet Enzeru are omnivores, however they tend to much prefer eating vegetation to meat but are willing to eat meat if reasons occur such as lack of vegetations, if someone spent alot of time preparing a meal containg meat, or the occasional time such as christmas they would eat meat. Enzeru love fruit especially the juicy kinds such as oranges, plums, peaches etc, Enzeru love baking and cooking and love to eat and make baked sweets like cinnamon buns, muffins and pie. Unique Traits Enzeru love their families more than anything and are willing to die for them, they develop this love through young age and tend to have many children. Enzeru despite their wings cannot fly but can glide short distances, jump higher, run faster and use their wings to parachute themselves from high distances. Despite their young age Enzeru are very wise and quite witty. Birth and Relationships There are no such thing as male enzeru however there is recorded history of male enzeru hundreds of thousands of years ago a common theory is that male enzeru were very Fatherly and protective of their children,however there was a major outbreak of dark faeries (who commonly abduct children due to being infertile) were kidnapping the enzeru children rapidly, the male Enzeru went to war but the Dark Faeries magic was to powerful and destroyed the male enzeru to extinction. Due to this occurance enzeru now mate with humanoids to reproduce and build families with. As previously stated Enzeru love their families more than anything and tend to have large families, Enzeru tend to get married around the ages of 160-180 Enzeru never arrange marriages for their children and allow them to choose their spouse. Enzeru not too long after marriage (10 years or so) have children and lots of them, enzeru children love their siblings and are eager to move out and start their own famlies and love to play with dolls as children and other toys household equipment, Enzeru teach their children how to cook and clean starting from an early age and often older enzeru siblings take care and help the younger enzeru children. its quite common for the youngest (and occasionly the second youngest sibling) to live longer with the parents and take care of their mother until she passes away. If a Enzeru is infertile its not always that bad as it seems because the infertile Enzeru are blessed with enchanted magic and longer lives: living at about 1000 years instead 400-500. These Enzeru then become Countesses and rule and watch the village. Its said Infertile Enzeru are only born as often as when their is no Countess anymore for that village. If Enzeru is to hve a stillborn its one greatest tragedies to befall an Enzeru they are known to weep for weeks and often adopt a Venomancer often in grief. however stillborns are extremelly rare with Enzeru Relationships with Other Races Enzeru tend to be closer with races bound to the wood such as Venomancer, Wood Elves, Viera, Nymphs and other races like Moogles, Humans, High Elves, Pixies and Light Faeries. However they detest dark faeries and blood elves and greatly dislike ice elves. Enzeru love Venomancer almost as much as their own family, its common for them to adopt Venomancer and act like Mother like figures to them. Enzeru tend to marry either wood elves or humans, humans because of their also short lifespan and wood elves because of their love for nature and simaler lifestyle. Viera are also very close to the Enzeru, they often live in nearby villages in the forest and during the rise of the Dark Faeries the Viera we're allies to the Enzeru and we're one of the few races to help in the war. Enzeru like Nymphs because of their happy, laidback way of life, and for their love of nature simaler to Wood Elves. High Elves are another race Enzeru are keen to marry, and its common for the Countess Enzeru to marry High elves. Light Faeries we're the other race to help in the war against the Dark Faeries. Often Enzeru pray to the Light Faeries in hopes one of their childeren or more with be blessed with the Light Faeries becoming a guardian of the child. Classes Enzeru are mostly talanted with magic and so magic classes are generally the reccomended classes for them, classes include Paladin, sorceress, most mages, songstress, sage, witch, alchemist and geomancer Enzeru are surprisngly enough good with the paladin class especially with the healing magic and because Paladins generall strive for the good as do Enzeru. Enzeru are skilled in magic making them good sorceresses and most type of mages however they specialize in healing magic to destructive magic. Skilled Enzeru often become sages and are masters of healing and destructive magic, Enzeru are often natrually skilled with destructive magic to protect their families and healing magic to heal their families. Often Enzeru are trained in witchcraft as it proves helpful around the house and helps them clean so often becoming a witch is a good idea for them. Enzeru are also skilled alchemists, geomancers and songstresses. Workforce and Jobs Enzeru often have jobs to support their large families and enjoy public services such as inns, shops and nurserys and other jobs like cooks,maids and gardeners.Enzeru often have their family help with their buisnesses and tend to be very social to their customers. Enzeru enjoys inns since its like another home and they can still practice their skills their such as cleaning, cooking and socializing. Enzeru enjoy having shops and meeting all of the people which is why they often have them on a main street. One of the most favourited jobs of Enzeru is having a nursery and taking care of even children along with their own. Enzeru also become cooks,maids and gardeners and teachers because often their skills apply to these jobs Other -Enzeru cannot fly enzeru2.jpg Maybe enzeru.jpg 33973 467860619945750 2084580009 a.jpg 4.jpg images.jpg 538271_468936406504838_148271130_n.jpg|Enzeru and Unicorn 546756.png|Enzeru maiden JessWebPicArenmetia.jpg|Enzeru and odd flying frog tumblr_mhqdyesXBP1r0vzvno1_500.jpg|Enzeru family (Enzeru do not have pointy ears) Category:Races